


Sweetheart

by d2fmeasurement



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Established relationship fic where MacGyver wears lingerie.





	

“You’re up,” Bozer said. It was game night and it was MacGyver and Dalton’s turn. “And don’t be threatened if you’re not as magically in sync as me and Riley.” 

Riley rolled her eyes at him but smiled a little. “I think their true disadvantage is that Jack hasn’t seen any movies that came out after 1989.” 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Dalton said. He grabbed one of the cards of the table and frowned. “Oh, I really don’t know that movie.” Riley laughed as he grabbed another one. 

Dalton only had to mime for a second before MacGyver shouted, “Gone with the Wind!” 

“Yes!” Dalton said.

MacGyver stood up and hugged him. Dalton gave him a little squeeze and they were both immediately reminded of their recent hook up, which they hadn’t really talked about. They quickly stepped away. 

Dalton noticed the others were looking at them. He hoped it was in his imagination. “Well, I should get going,” he said. “It’s late.”

“It’s eight p.m.,” Riley said. “You’re making it too easy for me to call you an old man.”

“Let me walk you to your car,” MacGyver said. 

When they were outside, Dalton said, “Well, I guess we should talk about, uh…”

MacGyver looked down at the ground and said, “I’m fine with things going back to normal.” 

“Is that what you actually want?” Dalton asked.

MacGyver shrugged. 

“Hey,” Dalton said. “Come on. You know you can be honest with me.” 

“Honestly, I want to be with you again,” MacGyver told him. “I mean, if you want that. But, I don’t want you to feel like… I mean I’m fine with just being friends.”

Dalton laughed and said, “Are you kidding? Of course I want to be with you again. I thought you didn’t want to. I mean, you were acting like it never happened.”

“I was trying to not be clingy. I just wanted to be… you know… cool,” MacGyver admitted. 

“You are many wonderful things, but cool is not one of them. That kind of went out the window the third time you tried to tell me how interesting fluorescent lights are,” Dalton teased. He put his hand on MacGyver’s shoulder and said, “But, seriously, never feel like you can’t be honest with me.” He grinned and added, “Especially not about wanting to be with me. I can’t wait to see you again.” 

MacGyver grinned. “Alright. Let’s set up a time soon.” He watched Dalton drive away then went back into the house.

When he saw Bozer washing dishes, he walked over to help by drying them and putting them away. “Riley left?” he asked.

“Yup,” Bozer said. “So you can feel free to say whatever you want.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” MacGyver asked uncertainly.

“If there was anything you didn’t want to say in front of Riley because Dalton is practically her dad…”

MacGyver looked at him curiously. “How’d you know?” he asked.

“I don’t know anything,” Bozer said. “That’s why I’m asking.”

“Okay but what do you… not know?” MacGyver asked.

Bozer turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“When I went to Sarah’s wedding with Dalton we… hooked up,” MacGyver admitted. He watched Bozer nervously. He had no idea how he’d react. 

“And how’d that go?” he asked. He quickly added, “I mean, not the-- I’m not asking for details-- I mean… are you guys okay? Did you regret it or fight about it or anything?” 

“No,” MacGyver said. “Not at all.” He smiled a little as he thought about it. 

Bozer grinned when he saw the look on MacGyver’s face. “Oh. Wow. So, it’s going very good.”

MacGyver shrugged and said, “Yeah, I think so. Are you, um… I thought you might be…” He didn’t want to say ‘freaked out.’ He’d never gotten that vibe from Bozer. And yet he’d really been putting off this conversation. “Surprised?” 

Bozer shrugged and shook his head. “I mean, I never wanted to assume and be like all those guys who picked on you in high school. But, I didn’t… assume the opposite either.” 

MacGyver nodded. “What about the fact that it’s Dalton? Do you think that’s weird?” 

“I mean, it’s an unconventional choice but…” He laughed and said, “You’ve kind of always had the personality of an old man, so it kind of makes sense.”

MacGyver laughed and light-heartedly said, “Shut up. He’s not that old.” He frowned a little and said, “I don’t think Riley should know. Maybe someday, if it becomes more serious.”

“And then you can tell her you’re like her step-step-dad?” Bozer asked.

MacGyver cringed and shook his head. 

“So, as your best friend I do have to ask one thing,” Bozer said.

“Okay…”

“Your choice in relationship doesn’t by chance have anything to do with the crazy amount of betrayal lately and the fact that you maybe feel like you can only trust three people in your life?” Bozer asked. “Because, I feel like I should remind you that there are people out there you can actually trust.” 

MacGyver gave him a little nod. “Thanks. I know I have a lot of stuff to work through. And I will. But, I actually really like Dalton.”

Bozer nodded as he handed the last of the dishes to MacGyver. “Cool. Well, I look forward to some day adding The Newlywed Game to the list of things we play at game night. And Riley and I crushing you because we are soulmates.” 

 

 

MacGyver knocked on Dalton’s door. 

He opened it and smiled, “Hey, Mac, come on in.” As he led MacGyver inside, he said, “You know, I could’ve just given you a ride here right after work. You don’t have to feel like you need to compartmentalize.” 

MacGyver raised an eyebrow at his use of the word ‘compartmentalize.’ 

“I read a Cosmo article on dealing with dating your co-workers,” Dalton admitted. “Wasn’t that helpful. Too many big words.” 

MacGyver laughed. “Well, thank you for doing that for me. But, I actually just had to go home to change.”

Dalton looked over MacGyver. “You’re wearing the same thing you always wear.” 

MacGyver grinned and asked, “Am I?” 

Dalton stepped closer to him and looked at him with curiosity. He started uncertainly unbuttoning MacGyver’s shirt. He grinned when he undid enough villains to reveal the black lace underneath. He pulled off MacGyver’s jacket, then finished taking his off shirt. 

“You’re so pretty,” he said as he felt the lace above MacGyver’s nipple. He quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants down. He groaned when he saw the underwear that matched his bra. He kissed MacGyver’s neck and felt up his ass. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” he asked.

“If the look on your face is a reliable metric then, yeah, I have some idea,” he said, beaming proudly. 

Dalton grinned and bent MacGyver over the kitchen counter. He spanked him a couple times. MacGyver let out a happy squeal with each slap. 

“I want to suck your dick,” MacGyver said breathily. “But, I’ve never done that before. I might be really bad at it.” 

“Seems worth a shot,” Dalton said happily. He pulled off his belt and playfully whipped MacGyver with it, then pulled his pants and underwear down.

MacGyver got on his knees. 

“Start off gradually, okay?” Dalton instructed. “Just take a little bit in your mouth, then what’s your comfortable, start taking more.”

MacGyver lightly sucked on the tip. He bobbed his head a little and took more in his mouth.

“Good job, baby,” Dalton said. “You’re doing so good.” He ran his hands through MacGyver’s hair. “Try running your tongue over it.”

MacGyver ran his tongue over Dalton’s shaft and then the tip. Dalton moaned happily. 

“Fuck. That’s amazing, sweetheart,” he told him.

MacGyver took enough in his mouth that he couldn’t move his tongue much anymore, but Dalton didn’t seem to care. He groaned and lightly pulled on MacGyver’s hair. 

“Mmm. That’s perfect, babe,” he said.

MacGyver bobbed his head as much as he could.

Dalton groaned. “Good boy,” he said.

MacGyver moaned happily around Dalton’s dick at hearing those words. 

Dalton petted his hair and said, “You’re such a good boy.”

MacGyver happily bobbed his head.

“I’m gonna come, baby,” Dalton said. He lightly pushed MacGyver’s head away and came all over his lace bra. He ran his hands through his hair and said, “Sorry to ruin that pretty little thing you’re wearing.”

“It’s okay,” MacGyver said, grinning up at him. 

He stood up. Dalton grinned when he saw the way that MacGyver’s hard-on was sticking out of his underwear. 

MacGyver looked down and then said, “You know, you don’t have to touch that or anything if you don’t want to.”

Dalton put his hands on MacGyver and stepped closer to him. “Now what makes you think I wouldn’t want to?” 

MacGyver shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ve never liked someone with a dick before, right?” 

“But, I like you,” Dalton said. He kissed down his neck and slid his hand into his underwear. “I like every part of you.” He kissed MacGyver lovingly as he jerked him off.

“I love you,” he said softly. He added, "In a casual, undefined friends with benefits way." 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Dalton kept stroking his dick. He kissed his forehead. “You’re my little genius.” 

 

MacGyver moaned as he came. 

Dalton wiped his hand on MacGyver’s lace. “Now your whole little outfit is ruined,” he said.

MacGyver grinned and said, “I think you mean it’s better now.” 

Dalton pulled him close and said, “I definitely do.” He kissed him lovingly. MacGyver squeezed him close as he kissed back.


End file.
